Don't Forget
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Bella begins to worry that Edward has moved on and forgotten about her and about everything they used to have. Little does she know, he's more of a wreck than she is. One-Shot/Song-Fic. R&R Please!


**A/N: So, here we are again with another One-Shot. Haha. I had this idea listening to the song whilst I was revising, and then I couldn't concentrate, so I had to write it for you guys! Lol. **

**I know this song has probably been used loads of times, but this is only slightly based on it. It's Don't Forget by Demi Lovato if you didn't know. :) **

**This is based somewhere in New Moon. I have no idea where, it could be anywhere. :) **

**I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it, it's full of angst which I just _love_! Happy Reading! :D**

Don't Forget: 

She walks lazily up to her bedroom, making the muscles in her legs work so that her legs can move, she doesn't have far to go until she's there. She'll be alone in there, nobody's around her and she doesn't have to worry about being 'normal'.

She drags her feet the last few metres into her bedroom, but instead of going straight towards her bed she goes to the window. She doesn't really know why, she's knows he won't be there, he won't be waiting at the bottom ready to jump in so that he can be there while she sleeps, because he's not coming back.

She opens the window as far as it will go anyway, sticking her head out and looking all around. She can feel the rain falling down onto her skin and the cold wind whipping against her cheeks. It makes her feel different, almost alive as if her heart is still there. It feels like home.

She pulls her head back in the window and closes it, pulling the curtains across as she does so. It's not that she really wants to sit in the dark, it might just make her feel better; give her a chance to really think if she does.

The room is encased in darkness as she goes back towards her bed. She sits down and drags her body up to the top of the bed, sitting herself against the headboard, with her legs stretched out in front of her. She doesn't stay sitting like that for long, however. She pulls her legs up and brings her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on top of her knees.

She often sits like this, it keeps the noise in when she cries or when she whimpers, it helps to hold her together.

She knows she shouldn't think about him, but sometimes she just can't help her mind wandering towards him. She doesn't think about the specifics, like about him in particular, she can't do that, because it'll hurt too much. Her heart hurts enough as it is at the moment, she can't make that any worse.

As she sits in the darkened bedroom, with her knees pulled up against her chest, she begins to think about where he might be at the moment.

What's he doing? Is he okay? Has he moved on?

That last one hurts the most; she can't imagine him being with anybody else apart from her. She can't imagine him forgetting about her, forgetting that she's even here, that she's even alive. He can't forget about her, about _them, _about what they were. He just can't.

A single tear slides down her cheek as she sits there just thinking about everything she promised she wouldn't think about.

Does he regret everything? Is that why he left, because he regretted ever being with her? She knew it was hard, it was always hard but she loved him, and he loved her. Aren't you supposed to work at things when you love somebody? Isn't that the whole point?

They went wrong somewhere; she knows _exactly _where everything went wrong. Where her fairytale ended, but she can't bring herself to re-think that particular event. But surely it must have started to go wrong before that. You can't just fall out of love in a matter of mere days.

That thought makes a sob rock through her body and she presses her face into her knees to hide the sound.

They were so in love, and were so close to falling even more in love, if that was possible. It was perfect, everything about it was perfect. She never thought that she'd find somebody she loved as much as she loved him. But she had, and she'd found him so early in her life, when he'd been waiting _so _long, and then he'd just let her go, like she'd never meant anything to him. All she'd ever been was a toy, she'd never meant anymore to him than that, she couldn't have. He'd still be here if she meant more than that, surely.

Their love was like a song, once you know all the lyrics you can't forget them and you hear one line and the song gets stuck in your head all day. That's what it felt like, the love was constant, always going round in her head, she never thought about anything. He was constantly on her mind.

He can't forget about that. You can't just _forget _everything that happened between them, just like you can snap your fingers. Things don't disappear from your mind just like that. It's not possible. It can't be.

She won't forget about him, about them. She can't. He might not be here, and he might never be coming back, but she won't forget about him. There's nothing left to remind her of him either, he took everything that had had some sort of connection to him. Pictures had gone. Presents had gone, everything had just _gone_. All she has now are her memories, and that fact that she's still _here. _If she forgets everything then it will be just like he said. Like he never even existed.

She might be thinking about all of this, begging in her mind that he hasn't forgotten about her, thinking that he's moved on, but she doesn't know where he really is and what he's really doing.

She gets on with her life, she goes to school and she talks to people. All he's basically doing is sitting in a corner somewhere letting the pain and the guilt of everything overtake him. He can't breathe, not that it's even needed. But he just can't, because everything hurts too much to.

He might have said that it will be like he never existed, but he doesn't want her to forget about him. He's so close to just giving in and going back to Forks, begging her to forgive him and take him back. He loves her _so _much and he can't even think about ever loving anybody else, it's just not possible. Change is something that doesn't happen very often to his kind and when it does its permanent, and irreversible.

It's like that with her; this change that happened to her is permanent and irreversible. She can't ever go back to how she was before, she can't ever imagine loving somebody else, and she can't even imagine living a human life, not now, not ever.

She pulls her head back from her knees into a more proper sitting position and a few more tears slide down her cheeks, a sob rocking through her fragile body once more. She drags herself off the bed, flinging herself towards the window again. She flings the curtains back, managing to rip one as she does and pushes the window up so it's fully open. She's not really sure what made her do it, but something inside her just changed.

Her head is now outside the window and the now more violent wind and rain is pelting itself against her face. She doesn't care that she's cold, it feels like _home_. As she's doing this, he's changed his position, from lying on the floor to standing against a window in mere seconds.

He needs to feel different, feel some other emotions. He stands by the window, but the sun is shining it's not raining. It's not weather that he's used to, but he takes it. He doesn't stand close enough to the window to be spotted but the sun is shining on his face, throwing diamond like sparkles off in every which way.

She brings herself back in the window, falling to the floor as she does, letting the sobs rip through her and the tears fall freely down her face. "Don't forget." She whispers.

He does the same, falling back down to the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest, sobbing tearlessly. "Don't forget." He whispers.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was okay! :) Leave me some review love, please? :) **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters. They all belong to Stephanie. :) **

**Reviews means hugs! :D **


End file.
